Sapphire
by Chrome Girl-174
Summary: what happens when everyone forgets
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Lights flashed all around in the Metro City Prison.

"Warden, sir, Hal Stuart has escaped." One of the guards panted.

"Well Bobby find him you're not paid to loaf." The Warden scolded.

Across town the new couple Roxanne and Megamind was lounging in the Evil/Good Lair. Little is known to them that Hal, the city's newest villain, was snooping around the lair.

"Aha! The diffuser gun and the idiots kept it loaded." He the preceded to shoot himself with the small yellowish-goldish bullet and in a few moments he began to fly around the room.

"Oh yeah! Titan is back."

"Did you hear something?" Megamind asked Roxanne.

"It was probably just Minion cleaning the invisible car." She told him.

"You're right it was just Minion."

But Titan snuck forward with a small scepter that had a glass ball on top.

"Megamind." He said. "This is for making a fool out of me."

Titan then proceeded to trap Megamind in the crystal ball.

"And Roxy this is for ripping out my heart." And he trapped her with her blue hero.

Titan got a powder from the ammo room and then flew around town and all the towns people including Minion and Metro Man forgot all about Megamind and Roxanne.


	2. Chapter 2

15 YEARS LATER

"EKKKKKKK!" Came a high-pitched squeal from a home in the small neighborhood of down town Metro City.

"What is it my dear?" Rushed in Mia's husband Burney to see what had startled his wife.

"That rotten girl has pulled another prank on me again."

"I still think we should send her back to the juvenile detention centers orphanage." Burney suggested.

"Your right Burney dear. That would be best."

Sapphire sat outside of the room. Her jet black mid-length hair hung in her face and hid her unnaturally green eyes.

_Back to that terrible place this is the fifteenth foster care home I've been kicked out of. And really what do I do that is that bad. Surely all other teenagers pull pranks. Oh crap! Here they come. Be scarce! _

"Sapphire come here now young lady." Burney yelled as Sapphire slunk out of the room.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"You're going back pack your things and be ready in an hour." He told her.

"Yes sir."

_Ha! My stuff never left the bag. _

"Sapphire this is the fifteenth home you've been kicked out of." The Warden told her. "Why must you always cause trouble?"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Sapphire asked as the first bell rang.

"Be normal Sapphire. Just be normal." The Warden told her. "Now go on to your next class."

Sapphire walked into her Chemistry 2, her favorite class. When she looked up from her lone seat at her work table and across the room the quarter back for the football team smiled at her, Sapphire lightly blushed a light blue color. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire was wandering the streets; she had skipped school that day, and was walking down an old abandoned back road.

"Eh who needs a foster home? I can survive just fine on my own. You know if someone heard me talking to myself they'd think I'm crazy. Oh well everyone wants me to be the bad guy so why shouldn't I be? I already live at the detention center. You know what" She kicked a can. "I'm gonna be the baddest kid around, Sapphire incredibly beautiful mistress of all villainy, ya know I like the sound of that."

She then looked up to see where the can had landed but it had vanished so she walked over to the graphite wall to investigate and lone behold there was a mat sitting right there that said 'Secret Entrance'. She then proceeded to enter the lair, by pushing through the 'brick wall' and within a few moments found a room that had many weapons mounted on the walls and on tables.

Each one had a label one said 'De Hydration Gun' she took that off the wall and examined it on the hook next to it was a black leather holster that she strapped to her thigh on the outside of her black skinny jeans and she adjusted her dark blue tank top. Then there was a gun that was called the 'Form Changer'. She looked at the guns on the tables and one in the middle said 'De/Infuser Ray;\' but it was missing off the shelf.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a stunned voice from behind Sapphire.

"Snoopin'." She said as she turned to face the voice. Behind her stood a robot and for a head was a glass dome and inside a…fish.

"I'm Minion. Who are you?" The fish asked.

"I'm Sapphire." She said skeptically.

"How did you find this place?" Minion asked.

"Blew off s-ch-ool was walking by and kicked a can through your front door and now this will be my Evil Lair and you're my sidekick now Minion."

Minion did not mind being told this for he missed when he was a villain's sidekick though he could not remember why that was or who he was the sidekick for.

"Well Ma'ma, if you're a villain then I have this for you. It is a classy looking watch but if you turn the dial you will shape shift."

"Sweet!" Sapphire liked that.

"So where are you from?" Minion asked.

"I'm live at the Juvenile Detention Centers Orphanage."

"So you're already a villain I see." Minion observed.

"I guess you're right Minion, Sapphire the incredibly beautiful mistress of all villainy."

Minion came forward to her with a black cape and a spiked collar.

"And now to finish the look."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school was the best, after chemistry Sapphires' whole freshman class went to the Megamind Museum; it looked like things were going good for her after all.

"No one knows why this museum was built but it has only been here for sixteen years longer, than most of you have been alive. The man this museum was dedicated to was an alien the people of this world called him Megamind for his amazing intellect and his large blue head. Before this museum was built Megamind was a villainous scoundrel. He fought with the city's former hero Metro Man; he also continuously kidnapped Miss. Roxanne Richi. Megamind, after hundreds of failed villainous plans killed Metro Man and took claim of the city."

_I like this guy. I could look up to him._

Sapphire tapped her wrist watch.

"Minion." She hissed into it.

"Yes Miss?"

"Code: check out the Megamind museum."

"Code?"

"Oh just do it."

"But why did you have to say code? Ma'ma."

"Cuz Minion, it sounds official."

"Now, after many years of epic failures and having a crush on Miss. Richi, Megamind became good and the hero of Metro City and he and Roxanne were married. Not long after Roxanne became pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl. Since then no one knows what had happened or what became of them or the child."

Sapphire looked at the pictures on the wall the blue headed super hero and his wife holding an eight day old baby girl.

"That was the last picture taken of any of them and the last they were heard from." The tour guide said seeing Sapphire's curiosity in the picture. That's when Sapphire saw the picture next to it, the same shot but behind the family were millions of little robot dogs and…Minion?

"Minion. Code: hurry up and get here."

"Code: I'm here."

"Code: I'm gonna be by the bathrooms."

"Code: I'll meet you there."

Sapphire and Minion walked the whole place and then they got to the portraits of Megamind's family, the baby, Roxanne, the Brain bots and, Minion.

"Minion, would you please explain this to me?" Sapphire asked her sidekick genuinely confused. "I'm _con-fuzzel-ed_."

"I believe you mean confused, Miss." Minion corrected.

"Yes, yes quite right."

"T-this was my….family….yeah it had to have been, I'm sure of it. That's me and Master Megamind and Mrs. Roxanne, and their baby, Garnet Onyx Sapphire." He told her.

"Garnet Onyx Sapphire." Sapphire breathed out (Much like Megamind had when Roxanne was hostage of Titan).

"What was she like?"

"Well she was smart and wouldn't listen much was very mischievous and could crawl by the time she was eight days old just like her father."

"What happened to her?" Sapphire was genuinely curious now about this missing family no one seemed to know about and the disappearing child.

"I tried to care for her raised her until she was six months old. By then she could talk and run and beat me at checkers."

Sapphire had to stifle a giggle here.

"A six month old bay-bay could beat you at checkers?"

"She's from the smartest race of intelligent beings of course she could. I knew no matter the cost I had to protect her, my sole purpose in life is to look after my master and his family, now that Megamind had disappeared Onyx was my Mistress. But Titan learned about her and thought her a threat, so he kidnapped her and I never saw her again."

"Oh I-I'm going to look over here." Sapphire slunk away to examine the ray guns as Minion watched under that ever present fear of Titan.

_I promise as long as I'm alive she'll never get hurt by Titan._

Minion looked at the picture once more.

"I miss you Megamind you were my best friend." He sighed and walked away fulfilled by the fact his empty void was filled.

"Hey Minion! I could look up to a guy like Megamind."

_You should Sapphiy, you should. _

* * *

Garnet Onyx Sapphire. I came up with that like at the moment I wrote it LOL it kinda sounds sounded spacey-ish but still kinda normal. And Sapphiy seemed like a good nick-name. Well I hope you liked this chapter please tell me what you think and what you figured about Sapphire and Minion. =) Titan will be back in the next chapter or two I promise and don't worry so will Roxxane and Megamind.

I expect to see a lot of reviews if I don't I might assume you don't like and I'll stop writing (Evil chuckle- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!)


	5. Chapter 5

"Sapphire?" Came a scared scream from the hall of the abandoned warehouse.

"Shessh, Couldn't she come up with something more original."

He dropped his scepter on the ground, and flew to the orphanage.

It had been three months since the discovery of the museum and Sapphire was ready for anything, it was almost dark time for her to sneak out. Her glossy, straight, thin, jet black hair was swept to the side and held back with a sapphire blue clip, she wore black skinny jeans and black leather boots, her black skin tight long sleeve shirt and over that a blue corset with black ribbons to tie it and the cape and collar Minion had given her and her watch was on her wrist.

Sapphire turned the face of the watch and she shifted into the caretaker who she knew had left for the night but no one paid him any attention. She snuck out side and morphed back to normal and just as she did she was swooped up like a rat by an owl and carried away.

**Across town**

"I-is it her?" asked a very feminine voice.

"Y-yes it's our little Onyx. Garnet Onyx Sapphire she's all grown up." The man's voice choked.

Sapphire was dead to the world she had blacked out on the ride over from the mere speed that she had traveled and now she lay unconscious on the floor of the warehouse.

**Sapphire's dream **

_Megamind, Roxanne and Minion were lined up for the family photo all the Brain bots were lined up behind them. _

"_Sapphiy come sit with Daddy" _

_Megamind had said as he picked up the little eight day old baby. The whole "family" took several pictures. And by the end of the day Sapphire had fallen asleep and when she woke up later that night she never saw them again._

**End dream**

Sapphire sat up sweating she was laying on the floor of the warehouse next to a strange looking crystal ball. That she hadn't noticed and when she stood all her weight (all 110 lbs. of her lanky form) went on that ball and it broke. Once it had broken a mist enveloped her and to figures appeared.

"Sapphire! Sapphire Bay-bay." Out of the mist ran Megamind and embraced her with a hug.

Roxanne also ran to her and hugged her and rained kisses on her.

Sapphire was stunned.

"Mom? Dad?" She whispered. "MOM! DAD!"

"Shush." Megamind's finger went to her lips and they snuck back to the Good/Evil Lair.

"Minion! Minion I'm back."

"Sir! Miss! Sapphiy you found them?" Then he checked himself realizing he had called her Sapphiy.

"It's o.k. Minion I know. Isn't this great?" She said swinging around and laughing an evil-ish yet sweet version of Roxanne's laugh.

Then came in the Brain bots.

"Did you miss your Daddy? Did you? Go get the wrench."

* * *

Ha! I thought that was a good spot to end this chapter see ya'll soon! =)

REVIEW or face the wrath of Megamind! (please)


	6. AN

STORY UP FOR ADOPTION I HAVE NO MUSE FOR IT ANYMORE And extreme wrighters block I can't get over. First come first serve basis! 


End file.
